Uh, Little Privacy Here, Please?
by I'm Wearing Them Ironically
Summary: The three times Scott and Isaac are caught in the act of making out. \\\Scisaac\\\ T just to be safe.


_Uh, Little Privacy Here, Please?_

Scott's P.O.V.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come over at like 7:00, k?"

"Yeah, sounds great. X-Men movie marathon?"

"Haven't had one in soo long." He sighed. "We really should do this more often, Scott."

"Yeah. Just don't fall asleep during X2 again."

"What would you do if I did? Draw a fake mustache on me?"

"Perhaps. I am warning you, Stiles Stilinksi, I will put your hand in a warm glass of water, put whipped cream all through your hair, AND draw a fake mustache on you. Just for good measure."

"Not the hair!" With that, Stiles put his hands on his head, and ran away to his car.

Then Isaac showed up next to me. "Hey," he said.

I turned toward him with a smile. "Hey," I replied.

"How're you today?"

"Great. You?"

"Meh. But better now that I'm with you."

"I'd never thought you to be such a sap, Lahey."

"Oh, give it a rest, McCall." And I did, because he leant in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to your house," he said before walking away.

When I couldn't see Isaac anymore, I ran to my bike and made my way home.

Isaac's P.O.V.

When I got to Scott's house, I knocked on the door. His mom came and opened it and let me in.

"Scott's upstairs," she said, walking away.

I made my way up the steps and opened the door to Scott's room, not even bothering to knock. I went inside and saw Scott working on something at his desk. Probably homework. "Hey," I said.

He turned his chair around and replied, "Hey."

"So..." There was a brief awkward silence that really just became more awkward when I said, "I hear the pineapple's pretty good this time of year." Terrible conversation starter, I know, but I tried.

He gave me a weird look. "Yeah... Guess so..."

"So you wanna just cut to the chase and do what I really came here for?"

"Ah..." He looked at his clock. "Stiles'll be here in like ten minutes."

"Then let's make the most of those ten minutes, shall we?" That being said, we both started advancing on each other until we met in the middle of his room.

I put both my hands on his waist and pulled him up so close that not even a piece of paper could fit between us.

Scott closed the tiny space between us by placing his lips on mine.

Soon enough, we were full-on making out as if it were the only thing we could do to survive. His hands were in my hair, mine up his shirt, feeling his chest.

I was about to take off his shirt when...

"Oh my God."

We both turned and saw Stiles standing in the doorway, hands full of his X-Men DVDs, mouth fully agape.

Stiles' P.O.V

Just got to Scott's house. I knocked on the front door, but no one answered, so naturally I just let myself in. I ran up the stairs but had to go back because I dropped a few DVDs on the way up.

So after I grabbed them, I went back up and knocked on Scott's bedroom door. No response. _He's probably asleep or something. Now I have to wake his lazy ass up,_ I thought, inwardly groaning. I opened the door and silently walked in.

But when I looked up, all I could say was, "Oh my God."

There was Scott and Isaac, making out like there was no tomorrow. Interesting...

"How long's this been going on?" I demanded, looking between the two.

"Uh... 'Bout two months," Isaac answered.

"And why was I not informed?"

"Well Scott wanted to keep it a secret."

"Oh really?" I asked, looking at Scott.

"Y-yeah. Didn't know how people would... react," he replied, blushing.

"I think I should uh- get going now," Isaac said, moving toward the door.

I grabbed his arm and said, "Not just yet, wolfie. You and I need to have a little chat." His eyed widened. I smirked and lead him downstairs, to the living room.

"Isaac. So... You and Scott." I started.

"Yeah."

"Alright listen up, kid. If you hurt that poor, innocent boy- What? What'd that smug look for?"

"Oh nothing," Isaac replied, smirking. "Carry on."

"Anyways, if you hurt him in any way, I will personally take you to Derek so he can teach you a lesson about messing with my best friend."

His eyes widened again, any trace of his previous smirk leaving quickly. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Alright. Now out! It's X-Men time." Isaac quickly got up from the couch and left. I went back up to Scott's room.

"Movie time?" I asked.

"Did you-"

"No. What?"

"Did you say you would personally take him to Derek?"

"Yes- no! I mean... maybe..."

"Stiles."

"How'd you know?"

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf. I have super-fucking-hearing.

"Oh... right... So, ah... Movie time?"

"Movie time."


End file.
